


Lost in Tonight

by gearwhale



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gearwhale/pseuds/gearwhale
Summary: 无印6-7之间,OOC属于我而他们属于彼此。校园乐队背景下的一个车，大概可以看Code Black参考？不过这篇大部分都是私设啦XDDD这个是学生会打赌的系列，会有几个前篇。补充：之前他们酒后乱性就搞过（会写），然而并不认为自己在谈恋爱。





	Lost in Tonight

_Lost in Tonight_

意乱情迷

 

 

#

 

 

阿什佛德学生会室，众人围着茶几，气氛凝重。

 

“我猜就是今天。”米蕾把杯子扣在桌面，破釜沉舟，“我押50镑。”

“不可能，一场演出下来人都累死了，”利瓦尔皱着眉，“你们不可能比我更了解鲁鲁修的体力啦——我也出50.”

“讲讲道理啊会长，”卡莲托腮，“上次你说你赢了，但是毫无证据啊，事后证明那是防晒霜。我怀疑他俩从来都没搞过。前几次就算了，这次我出50.”

“50跟会长。”妮娜。

“50跟卡莲，”夏莉补充，“不过我觉得鲁鲁是上面那个。”

 

在利瓦尔吐槽“觉得没搞过怎么还有攻受之分，你这也是爱得深沉”之前，门开了，鲁鲁修和朱雀走进来。朱雀抱着沉重的音箱，鲁鲁修拎着他那把吉他。

在鲁鲁修露出怀疑的神色前，米蕾先赶他去了广播室最后调试播音效果。

“娜娜酱会来现场听你演唱的哦，”她摇晃着食指，给这道驱使命令加了最后一道保险，“不能让她失望，对吧？”

 

#

 

事情要回到半个月前，刚刚捉到亚瑟和鲁鲁修（并不是）而且被推荐入会的朱雀，很不幸的，赶上了米蕾会长每个月一次的头脑风暴期。

“跟对了会长，每天都是文化祭。”By 知名不具的小伙伴利瓦尔。

回忆中的对话是这样的：

 

米蕾：我们学校没有热音社，我想搞个乐队。  
利瓦尔、夏莉：怎么可能没有热音社……？！  
米蕾：总之我要搞个乐队，你们吹口琴打三角铁也要陪我上。

 

  
于是出于爱，利瓦尔上了，而且还原创了歌曲给米蕾听。米蕾听完表白歌说还不错啊但是太抒情了，舞台表现力可能差点，等我们录cd给你放进去这首。

利瓦尔：会长你有听歌词吗……？

 

  
夏莉：……我们都翻唱，是不是没有版权录cd的？  
妮娜：大概不盈利就行。  
米蕾：好，全校免费发放。  
痛苦练吉他的鲁鲁修：……连点钱都赚不了吗。  
朱雀：……原来学生会好辛苦的。  
米蕾抓住他：朱雀！你要出场的！要作为新成员有solo！可以让鲁鲁修帮你做和声！  
朱雀可怜巴巴。  
鲁鲁修：……好嘛，反正我也答应娜娜莉要给她弹吉他，多加个朱雀也……

 

于是定下的阵容是鲁鲁修主音吉他兼主唱之一（娜娜莉钦点不可以反对），朱雀鼓手，卡莲副音吉他，利瓦尔贝斯，夏莉键盘，妮娜现场调音。

鲁鲁修：……会长？

米蕾：我就站在舞台中间唱两首歌嘛，总指挥已经很累了。  
  


以上。

“校园偶像！这才是青春！”

“饶了我们吧会长，就算不在舞台上，你也是最耀眼的女神的……”

 

“可是朱雀似乎很开心耶，你看他很积极练鼓。”

“他只是在敲塑料桶而已，会长你不要这么双重标准……”

 

朱雀内心：希望很多活动能让鲁鲁修多留在学校……

 

#

 

    演出当晚。

   

米蕾弄了块白布做舞台背景，准备了装有油彩的气球给观众们向乐队成员投掷。大家不敢扔微笑中带着黑气的鲁鲁修和柔弱的妮娜，就只扔利瓦尔和朱雀卡莲。

卡莲努力装出文弱但是咬牙切齿总想挡开气球的样子很有趣，鲁鲁修一边唱一边憋笑。卡莲的红色气球，夏莉的橙色气球和米蕾的黄色气球都砸在她们脚下，仿佛她们将从火中涅槃。

 

时间到了下一首，利瓦尔用贝斯弹出低沉的前奏。鲁鲁修闭着眼，和着鼓点和卡莲的伴奏声奏响，朱雀坐直身体，接下来将是他的主场。

 

Ahh——Ahh——Ahh——

Ahh——Ahh——Ahh——

 

鲁鲁修回头看了朱雀一眼，对方停下双手，也对准了面前的麦克风，前音跟进，一高一低，两个人唱出完美的和声——

 

No one's gonna take me alive——  
没人能够夺走我的生命  
The time has come to make things right  
纠正世界的时间已经到来  
You and I must fight for our rights  
你我必须为自己的权利而战  
You and I must fight to survive  
你我必须为生存而战

 

紧接着鼓点跟进，灯光集中到朱雀身上，鲁鲁修看着他在灯光中仿佛模糊了的身影，感到心脏甜到发苦般的疼痛。他站在人潮的最顶端，欢呼和四溅的颜色仿佛要将他淹没。

紫红色的气球溅到朱雀脸颊唇边，他从暴风骤雨般的埋头鼓点solo中抬起眼来，光滑的脖颈流着汗在舞台聚光灯下发光，卷发末梢甩着汗滴在白亮灯光下发出烧灼的荷尔蒙气味，定睛看着转播镜头给他的放大特写，舔了下嘴角。

全场沸腾了。

 

更多的气球扔向朱雀，颜料沾在他的卷发外层，鲁鲁修的笑容有点凝滞，感受到嫉妒。

 

“开始了——”

听到米蕾在身后兴奋的宣布时，鲁鲁修下意识觉得不好。而后喷泉从他们所站的广场喷涌而起，冰凉的水珠从头顶淋下，霓虹灯在漫天的水雾中散射开，舞台两边点燃了金色穗状花火，照亮了他们兴奋而惊吓的脸庞。

 

观众似乎已经无法叫得更大声了。

那就这样吧，鲁鲁修破釜沉舟般想着，反正穿得最少的也不是我。他余光扫到朱雀裸露在毛皮背心外的胸肌，想到练习时朱雀牙齿咬着鼓棒，牙齿雪白，腮帮绷紧，自下向上看他。

 

他下腹火热，紫红色眼睛闪烁着，在沸腾的夜空下飚出海妖般的高音。

 

 

 

#

 

失策了。

他怎么没想到自己是这些人里体质最弱的一个。

 

在高潮的广场喷泉水花中唱完，冻得发抖的鲁鲁修脸冻得青白，脸上被朱雀笑嘻嘻的用手乱七八糟的抹了鲜绿色的颜料，然后被他用深蓝色带金边的挂毯裹着抱回去。

利瓦尔出门去给他倒热巧克力。

剩下一周前刚刚裸程相见的两个人，在舞台余热下窝成一团，鲁鲁修坐在巨大的会议桌上，白皙笔直的小腿晃呀晃。他把朱雀扯到自己身前站立，抽着精巧的鼻尖从朱雀外套的怀里摸出一个金属酒壶，打开闻了一下，满意的就着瓶口呷了一口。

 

“你什么时候有这种随身带酒的习惯了？”

“发现学校里的大多男生都这样做而且校规不管的时候——？”朱雀迟疑着回答。

“我可不知道你和学校里的‘大多男生’什么时候关系这么好了。”鲁鲁修围着朱雀给他找来的深蓝色毛茸茸挂毯，头发湿淋淋的贴在面颊上，显得他有些垂头丧气。

“不过酒还是好的。”又一次吞下一团火苗后，他感觉暖了起来，有些怔怔的托着腮说，“作为一个曾经的首相之子，对酒的品位也不错。”

 

朱雀听着他这句话，突然想到上次他们酒后滚上床时，对方领口下的旖旎风光。现在他居高临下看着鲁鲁修，那段脖颈正在深蓝色的挂毯阴影下，半遮半掩的露着。今晚太亢奋了，这样子不对，他想，我明明早就远离烟草和药品了，倒是眼前这个人……

他记起对方耳后还没消散的，自己吮吸出的红痕；记起他在意乱情迷时，依然握着自己的性器动作的灵巧手指；记起他在酒后乱性时，还能保持清醒，在他试图在那雪白脖颈落下吻痕的时候扯着他的头发把他拽开——等等。

“鲁鲁修。”他喊那位狡猾的青梅竹马的名字。

“嗯？”对方沉浸在思虑中，迷茫的抬起头。

 

“你刚刚是问我为什么借酒消愁对吧？”

他的额头抵上鲁鲁修的，碧绿眼珠明亮得如同一团火，在鲁鲁修的胃里，喉咙里，下腹燃烧着，神经跳动噼啪作响。

 

这么近的距离无处可逃，而朱雀微笑。

 

“ **因为我陷入一场苦恼的，单恋的追求很久了。** ”

 

#

 

    他们就着这个亲密的姿势，在酒精的余韵中傻笑了一会儿，鲁鲁修依然沉默着。

哇这时候还要欲拒还迎就太过分了。朱雀吞咽着干涩的喉咙这么想，鼓点还在他的脑内敲击，他的身体亢奋着，精神也亢奋着。

你再说我们是朋友，再说是朋友——他脑内疯狂刷过弹幕，朋友才不会借口心情不好（不知道为什么已经确定是借口了）在屋子里拉着你酗酒然后咬牙切齿的舔舐你的喉结——青梅竹马久别重逢我还不会天杀的英语语法，但是连你发明的八十八种暗号都记得，这他妈——

清醒过来的时候他意识到自己扯着挂毯的力度有些大了，似乎抓到了鲁鲁修的上臂，那两道清秀的眉为难的拧了起来。朱雀的心向下一沉。

 

鲁鲁修开口了。他似乎很为难地扭开头说，你是风纪委员，结果带头在办公室这么风纪败坏啊。

他说话的时候睫毛下垂，目光却上移闪烁，是枢木朱雀记忆里深处的，不用背下那八十八个暗号就能读懂的狡黠表情。反正他见过我太多残暴又自我的样子了，朱雀这样想着，撒娇一般的，蹭了蹭他湿淋淋的额头。

 

下一秒他们粗鲁的亲吻在一起。鲁鲁修坐在会议桌抓着朱雀的领子，长睫颤动非常投入。朱雀揽着他纤细的腰，亲吻在唱歌时对着话筒就让他精神亢奋血液下涌的嘴唇。他低声和鲁鲁修细细描绘舞台表演时浮现在他脑海中的画面，对方像是听不下去一般朝他翻了个白眼。

“就说食髓知味的高中生真烦人，”鲁鲁修一边抱怨，一边配合他解着自己上衣前襟的扣子，“早知道上次就不玩那么多花样，不过没会走就想要跑也可以算是高中生特有的心理问题了。”

“你晓得这话把你自己也骂进去了吧，”朱雀解开腰带，把裤子拉链拉下踢掉长裤，“得陇望蜀是你们布里塔尼亚人的通病才是。”

“对着别人倒不见你牙尖嘴利，”鲁鲁修举起手臂试图去掐他的脸，又被制住手腕乖乖被讨了个亲吻，“唔……嘴这么好用来干点别的嘛？互惠互利，买卖长期。”

朱雀“噗”的一声笑出来，半蹲下帮他解开短到大腿的丹宁裤上繁复的腰带：“你这算是承认你记得上次？”

鲁鲁修居高临下地用马丁靴前端点了点他的心口：“记得不清楚——不过该你还回来的可都记得。”

 

朱雀让鲁鲁修揽着自己的肩背，把他抱起来脱掉麻烦的短裤——时尚真是麻烦的事情，他想。鲁鲁修懒洋洋的亲吻他脖颈侧面的动脉，指挥他留着过膝袜和靴子，不然一会儿安可很麻烦。

朱雀任凭他得意洋洋了一会儿，直到把鲁鲁修放回到圆桌上，他才强硬的挤进对方双腿之间，抵着额头亲吻他柔软的嘴唇，在接吻的间隙中直直望入他的双眼，温柔的问他：

“ **那你还记得自己哭了几次吗？** ”

 

#

 

“嗯……啊……”

鲁鲁修在会议桌上扭动着。喘息间，他不知从哪摸出了一管护手霜递给朱雀。

 

朱雀正坐在扶手椅中，埋在他腿间，细致吸吮着他挺立的性器，用指腹按揉他浮现红潮的雪白腿根。被护手霜敲了头后，他很惊讶的抬起脸看在桌上呻吟的青梅竹马，说你练吉他还用护手霜，我说你手上怎么一点茧都没有……然后那柔软的手指抚上他性器的动作又让他咬紧牙关，从喉咙里爆发出一声低哑的呻吟。鲁鲁修探手下去，露出十足的得意表情，仿佛小恶魔额角尖尖。

朱雀拧开护手霜，用指腹将那滋润的乳液揉开后，探向他身后紧闭的入口。

 

#

 

他从来没想过会在学生会室做这种事——坐在平时商议事情的会议桌上，扶着鲁鲁修的腰让他从上向下吞入自己的阴茎。头部开始艰涩进入时，鲁鲁修的双眼不可置信的瞪大了：“等等，你——怎么——”

朱雀困惑的顶着他，反应迟钝般将他的腰慢慢向下按，等到那硕大的头部完全吞人，他才轻声喘息着解释：

“上次喝了酒，大概是没有完全勃起？”

鲁鲁修的眼神死了。良久，他维持着一只手搂着朱雀肩膀维持平衡的姿势，另一只手伸到后面，试图辨认那凶器的尺寸，咕哝着我就说，不记得这应该这么大。朱雀听着他的低喃心里发热，一边扶着他的腰防止他滑下去，又情难自已地在他揉捏自己睾丸的同时偷偷把他向下压了一点，让那紧缩的穴口更多的吞下勃起的阴茎。

“你慢点……别这么快就进来，”鲁鲁修皱着眉，轻轻咬着他的下巴泄愤，“ **太烫了……** ”

 

枢木朱雀在他的轻声求饶中，感受到心脏骤缩般的情欲。上次他们做的时候，他完全不懂鲁鲁修的意图，然而身体的确是诚实的对他起了反应；这次鲁鲁修这么主动，他感受着青梅竹马那张雪白精致的面孔蹭着自己的面颊，发出幼猫一样的细细呻吟，慢慢把自己由于生理快感和心理快感完全勃起的阴茎整根吞入了。然后——

 

 **这不对，** 这次换到朱雀叫停，他伸手揽着鲁鲁修纤细的腰， **这也太——**

他仔细低头查看对方的状况。鲁鲁修整个人都因为疼痛和兴奋出汗，身上的水还没擦干，又回到了湿淋淋仿佛刚从水里捞出来的状态，湿透的头发向后捋露出光洁的额头，眼神迷乱，脸上还有绿色油彩。

他伸手摸鲁鲁修的穴口，穴口滚烫但臀肉是冰凉的，因为插入的滚烫阴茎形成的极端温差不停抽搐，不分轻重的吸吮着。

 

朱雀伸手摸着他的后颈安抚着，感受到那具身体的颤栗，从内部紧缩到外部发抖。他恶作剧性质的伸手捏对方的耳朵，恍惚中包裹着自己性器的小穴又不受控制的缩紧了。

鲁鲁修看着朱雀压抑的喘息——他爽得耳朵都红了，可怜兮兮的下垂着眼角问鲁鲁修：“我可以动吗？”

鲁鲁修：“一会儿我让你停，你停吗？”

朱雀：“………………上次你一直喊得是‘不要停’来着……”

 

 

#

 

这简直太超过了，朱雀想，他怎么这么粘人。

这么想的时候他几乎躺在坚硬的圆桌上，手肘支撑着，靠着腰力向上顶，进入鲁鲁修的身体。鲁鲁修不知道脑子里在想什么，似乎非常敏感，又因为温差后穴内不断抽搐着，呜咽着在朱雀躺倒抽出的时候揽着他的脖子，又在他没辙只能狠狠插进去的时候哀叫一声。

 

窗子外面传来观众的欢呼声，他们才想起来还有安可这回事。

鲁鲁修不安的在他怀里扭动了一下身体，他手长脚长，蹲坐着有点手足无措的样子也非常好看。朱雀看得情热，坐起身子亲吻他的眼角，对方因为这个动作进的更深在喉咙里压下一声尖叫。

怎么办？鲁鲁修亲吻着他的唇角，小声问他。

 

朱雀把牙咬了又咬，看着他下了决心，把肩膀送到鲁鲁修眼前。

“受不了了就咬我吧，”朱雀沙哑着嗓音说，“我真的忍不住了，可能顾不上你了。”

 

他伸出因为驾驶机甲变得有些粗糙的拇指，沿着雪白脊背顺着一路捋到尾椎骨。鲁鲁修尖叫出声，后面吸吮着朱雀达到一次高潮，在失神中看见夜空中烟花绽放，安可即将开始。

 

 

#

 

“哇我觉得你真的很喜欢这个体位，你刚刚是不是后面高潮了很多次，”朱雀感受着内壁疯狂的又是一阵抽搐，然后软绵绵的泄了力气，“刚刚那一下咬得好紧啊。”

“你来我这个角度试试，我也能让你体会一下后面高潮。”鲁鲁修咬牙，有气无力。

“总有机会的，”朱雀笑眯眯的许下空头支票，亲了亲他的眉心：“马上还要安可，可能不能等你不应期过去了，你一会儿忍忍？”

鲁鲁修把他的背心扯开，白了他一眼，在他肩膀绷紧的肌肉线条咬了一口。

 

他们用来分散注意力的，幼稚的拌嘴一直不停，直到鲁鲁修又高潮了一次，脱力射在朱雀的小腹上，嘟囔还好你这件演出服上半身是半裸的。

朱雀吓唬他：“参与挑选衣服有你的一份吧？有的吧？你不说我又要动了哦。”

 

 

#

 

“过了今晚——”

“嗯？”鲁鲁修在朱雀的身下轻喘，平复着又一次高潮的余韵，“今晚怎么？”

“这次可不是你说你忘了就能了事的，”朱雀恐吓般的把依然火热的性器向更深处顶了顶，“和上次不一样，虽然喝了点酒，我还清醒着。”

“我也清醒着。”鲁鲁修用力眨了眨眼睛，“虽然可能明天就会忘掉。”

 

朱雀把他的腰抬高，抽出硬挺的光滑阴茎顶在入口：“现在让你记住这个形状还来得及吗？”

鲁鲁修把眼神移开了。

 

“卡莲在solo,”他的耳根红了，“她新练得曲子可能不像你那么持久。”

朱雀凑过来惩罚性的轻咬他耳尖时，他又补充道：

“不过我猜米蕾会让她们等的，你可以不用太着急。”

 

 

#

 

安可。

 

KEEP  YOUR  ENEMIES  CLOSE

KEEP  YOUR  ENEMIES  CLOSE

 

 

鲁鲁修唱起一首日|本乐队的歌。朱雀讶然，他不知道鲁鲁修连这首也练了。然而今晚的鲁鲁修，经历了只有他们俩才知道的情事与酒精洗礼，脚步发飘，嗓音嘶哑，脸红并且笑嘻嘻的，朱雀能看清观众们在舞台下方举着荧光棒，同时一只手捂着心脏：妈呀副会今晚笑的真可爱——

 

一同置身事外，并以参与者的心态欣赏的朱雀，在听到他回头对着自己直直唱出那句歌词的时候，心脏紧缩了。

……他是真的学了日语哦。电光火石之间，他只是这么怔怔的想。

 

砕け散った  
支离破碎的深处  
その奥に見えた  
隐约可见的光  
光が暗闇を  
抹杀了  
殺していった  
那黑暗

 

朱雀的心脏在最后一拍重音时炸裂开，趁鲁鲁修迷糊着，走近他握着他的手举起来，和乐队成员们一起欢呼。

因为微妙的身高差鲁鲁修举不直手臂，两个人跌跌撞撞的，吉他传出轻微的杂音。鲁鲁修在花火下扭头咯咯笑着亲他的脸颊，嘟哝着说了一句什么。朱雀在汹涌的浪潮中听不清他的话语，耳麦却已经把那句低喃公放了出去：

 

“I’m fucking love u.”

 

全场寂静，然后演变成了更大的喧哗。

 

 

#

 

收拾学生会室的时候，在看到地上拧开的护手霜和几个纸团后，利瓦尔、夏莉和卡莲都认命的把一叠纸币交到了米蕾手里，后者开心的和妮娜分了一人一半。

至于夏莉会不会赢回属于她的那部分，要等到他们逼问出谁上谁下后才能决定。

 

今天的利瓦尔也收到了不可能完成的任务。

 

（本篇完）


End file.
